


the arrangement

by kaaogami (ghoulnoace)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulnoace/pseuds/kaaogami
Summary: It was an arrangement that they started right after they graduated college. And it was Aomine who brought it up, and right in the middle of Maji too.“Kise has Tetsu as his mate now, and I don’t know that many alphas that I’d willingly fuck on a frequent basis. Most of them are nasty assholes,” he said, grimacing through a bite of his burger. He then looked up and frowned at Taiga from across the table. “You’re good looking enough, I guess, even though your eyebrows look weird as hell. So, deal?”





	the arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/gifts).



> For my cheese fairy! A couple of hours late, but Happy Birthday!!! I hope you enjoy!!!! :')

~~~~He’s watching the recap of the Bulls’ game when his phone rings on the table top.

“Hello?”

_“Kagami.”_

He’d picked up without looking at the screen, but he doesn’t need to ask who the person who called him is. He’d recognize that drawl anywhere.

“Aomine,” he says as he lowers the volume of the TV down, “What’s up?”

 _“You know what,”_ hisses the voice on the line.

“I seriously don’t know, you ass.”

Aomine curses. _“It’s_ that _day! It happens every month, why do you still forget?_ Bakagami _.”_

Oh.

He looks at the desk calendar over at the kitchen counter, and sure enough, the next three dates are circled in bright red marker.

Shit.

“Shit,” he says out loud.

There’s silence on the other end before Aomine speaks again, and this time, his tone is at his lowest, which means he’s really seriously pissed. _“Don’t tell me. You forgot and you have somewhere else to be at later.”_

He hates it when Aomine gets perceptive, especially when Taiga has done something wrong. “Yeah, I did. Another guy called in sick last night and you don’t usually have it early so I said okay and yeah, _shit._ My bad.” A loud cheering erupts from the TV, and he hurries to switch it off before Aomine starts with his tirade. “But I can probably get Kuroko to cover for me at the shop.”

“ _Y_ _ou better,”_ Aomine huffs, and Taiga knows without a doubt that he’s still pouting. “ _And open the damn door, I’m freezing.”_

“Wha–?”

The doorbell rings, making him startle and almost drop his phone.

“ _Kagami! Let me in!”_ comes Aomine’s shrill whining from the direction of the entrance and the phone’s speakers, accompanied by a loud pounding against his door.

“Just a sec, dammit, keep it down!”

He hangs up without another word and moves towards the entryway. He opens the door, and standing outside is Aomine, clad in layers and layers of shirts, sweaters, and his favorite hooded jacket and with almost half of his face swathed in his scarf. Taiga would have called him cute, with him all bundled up and his brows scrunched up, hair a ruffled mess from the wind, and his cheeks (what little of it Taiga sees anyway) and the tips of his ears red, but this is Aomine and Taiga is not allowed to say such things to his face.

“What took you so long?” Aomine says, trying and failing to hide the chattering of his teeth. He’s never been tolerant of the cold, and having to experience the winter weather personally _today_ of all days must be making him miserable.

“Come in,” he says, moving aside to let Aomine pass. He makes the mistake of breathing in, and he realizes that  _fuck,_ it’s already started.

Aomine struggles out of his Jordans and some of his outer clothing, his movements jittery and agitated, and though Taiga wants to help, Aomine wouldn’t have let him. So instead he locks the door behind them and walks back past the living room and towards the kitchen.

He grabs a glass and a whole jug of water and brings it to the bedroom, leaving it beside the door where it won’t be knocked over. Then he moves to the bathroom and grabs a spare towel from the cupboard and the box of moist towelettes and condoms from the medicine cabinet, bringing those to the bedroom too and placing it over the nightstand by the bed.

When he turns around, Aomine’s already standing by the door a couple of meters away, arms wrapped tight around his waist and shifting his weight from one foot to another. And now, wearing only a loose shirt and even looser track pants, Taiga can see how much Aomine’s trembling, how hard he’s breathing, how red his face is, and above all that, he can smell how sweet his scent is, how intoxicating.

“I’m just – ” Taiga pauses to clear his throat “– going to call Kuroko. You, uh, can make yourself comfortable.” Taiga wants to punch himself. There’s just no way Aomine would be comfortable with any of this, no matter how many times they’ve already done it.

Aomine would have normally scoffed and sneered at him for the thoughtless comment, but there’s already a dazed look to his eyes as he stares back at him, and he just nods silently.

Taiga steps forward, intending to move around Aomine to get to the door, but Aomine reaches out and grabs at the hem of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks. He holds his breath as the other leans closer and he tries with all his might to not look, because if he sees the lust in Aomine’s eyes this closely, he’ll snap.

 _“Hurry,”_ Aomine breathes into his ear, and Taiga almost takes him right then and there.

**

“Yeah, thanks Kuroko. I owe you one.”

 _“It’s no problem,”_ comes Kuroko’s usual blank tone. “ _But Kagami-kun… you should tell him.”_

He grimaces at the thought of having _that_ conversation with Aomine, sex-crazed or not. “Maybe,” he says, knowing that Kuroko wouldn’t believe him.

Sure enough, there’s a sigh at the other end of the line, but Kuroko lets it go for now. “ _Take care of him.”_

“Yeah,” he says, then once Kuroko has hung up, he breathes out, “I always do.”

He sends a quick text to Tatsuya and to others who has a tendency to drop by unannounced, saying that he’s out and won’t be back home until tomorrow, and does a quick check of the fridge to see if they still have food, just in case Aomine would need it later.

When he reenters his room, Aomine is already naked on his bed.

 

* * *

 

It was an arrangement that they started right after they graduated college. And it was Aomine who brought it up, and right in the middle of Maji too.

“Kise has Tetsu as his mate now, and I don’t know that many alphas that I’d willingly fuck on a frequent basis. Most of them are nasty assholes,” he said, grimacing through a bite of his burger. He then looked up and frowned at Taiga from across the table. “You’re good looking enough, I guess, even though your eyebrows look weird as hell. So, deal?”

He hated that Aomine can sound so casual about it, like he hadn’t just asked Taiga to fuck him and get him through the first day of his heats, on a monthly basis and up until an unspecified time in the future. But what he hated more was the thought of Aomine going to another alpha, an alpha that isn’t _him,_ and offering up his body like he did to Taiga just now.

He hated it because he’d finally realized that he liked Aomine, maybe liked him enough to ask him if he can be Taiga’s mate.

So like a stupid, sentimental idiot, he said yes.

 

* * *

 

“What’s my name?” he says, still fully dressed and standing beside the bed.

Aomine writhes on the sheets and looks up at him with impatient, needy eyes. “Come here already, _shit_.”

He wants to, but if Aomine doesn’t even recognize him at all, then he can’t, _won’t_ continue. They aren’t mates, and there is no bite mark on Aomine’s nape and on Taiga’s wrist that says they belong to each other. Though they have a standing arrangement, he can’t, in good conscience, have sex with Aomine when Aomine isn’t even aware of who he’s going to be doing it with from the very beginning.

If Aomine doesn’t recognize him in his current state, then he’ll call someone, maybe Momoi, and have them buy the suppressants, the very expensive ones that the government stops giving omegas as soon as they become proper, tax-paying adults. He doesn’t care if it will cost him a whole month of his wages.

But Aomine has always recognized him, and if he does this time too –

 _“Kagami._ Kagami Taiga,” Aomine moans his name, and the sound of it goes straight to Taiga’s groin. “The moron who _nnnghhh_ is scared of dogs and can’t beat me in basketball. Now _please_ fuck me already!”

Taiga really can’t say no to that, can he?

So he hurries out of his clothes and kneels on the bed by Aomine’s side, and before he even gets the chance to steady himself, Aomine’s already grabbing his arm and pulling him forward and over him. Aomine wraps his arms around Taiga’s neck and drags him down, pressing their mouths together hungrily, like he’s been starving for it for so long.

Aomine’s kisses have always tasted good, a bit minty, a touch sweet, and so very addicting. It makes Taiga’s head spin, makes him growl into the kiss and swallow Aomine’s breathy moan.

He presses two fingers into Aomine’s asshole, and this part, Aomine hates. He always hides his flushed face behind his raised arms, as if embarrassed that he’s already so wet from his slick and eagerly opening up and squeezing around Taiga’s fingers.

“Why do you always do – _ahhh –_ you don’t n-need to – ” Aomine stutters out, biting his lip to strangle a groan as Taiga’s fingers curl against his prostate.

“Just making sure you’re ready,” Taiga says, breathless and barely holding on to his patience, because _god,_ Aomine is making him crazy, he just wants to ram into him and fuck him until tomorrow.

But Aomine _is_ ready, his body’s been ready since he’d crossed Taiga’s threshold. But Taiga always makes sure each time, because he wonders deep down how different it would be, having sex with Aomine when the omega’s not in heat, if Aomine’s kisses would taste differently, if slow, languid sex would feel just as good, if Aomine will even want him still, but what Taiga will only ever have are these days, when Aomine’s so consumed by heat and lust and the desire to be fucked.

It hurts. And it makes him angry. Because if he liked Aomine before they started this, now, now Taiga thinks that he _loves_ him.

They do it the way that they've been doing it since the beginning. Face to face, with Aomine on his back and Taiga braced over him, Aomine’s legs on his shoulders and Taiga almost bending him in half as he thrusts into him, hitting him inside where it feels good the most. Aomine gasps, mewls, grabs and scratches at Taiga’s skin, his cries of _‘More, more, moremoremore – ’_ as loud as the sounds of their skin slapping against each other and the squelching of his cock driving in and out of Aomine’s hole.

Aomine doesn’t ever let him take him from behind, doesn’t want to show him his unmarked nape – _“You might get ideas,”_ he said that first time, almost a year ago – and he has come to accept that as part of their arrangement.

But when he’s lost in his pleasure-filled haze, like now, this whole arrangement always angers him. It angers him more this time and he’s just had enough, because they’ve been doing this so long, yet Aomine won’t still look at him, won’t even let Taiga look at his face when he finally cums from a well-aimed thrust to his prostate and Taiga’s fingers twisting at his nipples.

He stills, groaning at the heat squeezing his cock and unable to stop himself from making small, grinding motions against Aomine’s ass, making the other man tremble under him. He’s surprised though when Aomine brings his arms down and shows Taiga his tear-stained face, the dark red flush on his cheeks, and the dazed look on his eyes. It’s a sight Taiga only gets to see after he’d fucked Aomine at least six times, when he’s so fucked out he doesn’t even know his own name and he’s a breath away from passing out for the second time.

There’s a moment of clarity as Aomine blinks up at him, a tender look on his face that Taiga deludes himself into thinking is a look of passion and love _for_ him, but then it’s gone and the lust-filled gaze is back, and the next moment Aomine's already arching his body towards him.

“More. _Hurry_. I want _y_ – _”_

 _Yeah_. _You just want the sex._

With a bitter laugh, Taiga pulls out completely and ignores Aomine’s whine of protest, slamming in to the hilt and setting up a pace that makes the bed creak and Aomine scream in pleasure, his fingers digging so hard into Taiga’s arms that he winces from its stinging pain.

He fucks Aomine hard, harder than they’re both used to, because even though Taiga succumbs to his baser instincts after he makes Aomine cum once, he doesn’t ever go overboard. But Aomine has cum twice more, and Taiga once, and Aomine seems to like it this way, when Taiga’s just a little bit rougher, fucks him just a little bit quicker, hand on his throat and the other jerking Aomine’s cock in time with his forceful thrusts.

The thing is, Aomine may like it now, but Taiga doesn’t know if he likes to be manhandled that way when he’s not blinded by his heat. And it frustrates him, thinking that someone else may know. That _Kise_ may know.

He makes Aomine cum again, Taiga following shortly afterward, and before he even pulls out and ties up the condom, Aomine has already passed out.

**

Taiga has just finished cleaning Aomine up when the other man finally stirs. Pretty, dark blue eyes blink up at him sleepily, and without thinking about it, Taiga raises his hand and brushes Aomine’s hair aside, the back of his fingers running across Aomine’s cheekbone, down his jawline, and then settling on his chin.

He gets so caught up in watching his thumb gently tracing along Aomine’s lower lip that he startles at the sharp nip on his finger. He looks up at Aomine in surprise, finding the other staring back at him silently, a faint flush on his cheeks – from Taiga’s touch or the heat still, he doesn’t know – and a strange look on his face that makes Taiga’s heart skip a beat or two.

He doesn’t know how to interpret that, so he leans away and reaches over to the nightstand to grab the glass of water he placed there while Aomine was sleeping, and when Aomine manages to sit up, wincing as he does so, Taiga hands him the glass.

“Here.”

Aomine drinks it greedily, moving quickly on to his second glass, and all the while, he doesn’t stop looking at Taiga out of the corner of his eyes.

As soon as Taiga sets the glass down and sits back on the bed, Aomine proceeds to straddle his lap, winding his hands on Taiga’s hair and pulling his head back. He leans over him, burying his face on Taiga’s neck and whispering against his skin.

“Kagami, you smell so good, _fuck._ ”

“I should, _shit,_ b-be the one saying that.” This close, he can clearly smell Aomine’s sweet scent, and it’s doing things to his head and his cock in his suddenly too tight pants.

Aomine curses, mouthing and licking at Taiga’s neck, his fingers clumsy and trembling as he tugs at the button of his jeans. “Get this off, Kagami.”

Taiga groans, his arousal heightening in response to Aomine’s own, and he barely manages to get his cock out before Aomine’s already pushing at his shoulder and positioning himself above Taiga’s length.

“Wait, wait, what the fuck?!” Taiga almost shouts in alarm, hands gripping at Aomine’s hips to stop him from making a mistake. “I don’t have a condom on yet!”

Aomine glares at him. “You don’t need it. Just put it in already!”

“Don’t need – ?!” Taiga stammers. Him cumming inside Aomine means him staking his claim, and marking him at the peak of his orgasm means forever sealing their fate as mates. Aomine’s never blurted out something like this before, and clearly he’s still addled with lust that he doesn’t understand what he’s saying!

So before the other man can take his stunned silence as an agreement, he curls a hand through his hair and kisses him, distracting him with his tongue and his lips as he searches blindly for the packets he’d thrown aside on the bed before. And when Aomine sinks into him a minute later, he’s already too far gone to notice that he’s not going to be fucked raw.

Still, even when Taiga himself is drowning in pleasure, he can feel that there’s something different this time. Aomine clings to him like he hadn’t done before, like he wants to keep him close, skin to skin and feeling each other’s labored breathing and their hearts beating a quick pace against each other’s chests. Aomine keeps meeting his eyes, his own filled with that unfamiliar look Taiga has been catching glimpses of since earlier. And when Aomine cradles his face between his hands and kisses him, it’s gentle, and soft, and Taiga can’t breathe, _oh god_ , he can’t breathe.

“I – _Kagami,_   _nnngh so good_  I ah _hhh_ y-you – _Taiga, Taiga –_ ”

He wraps his arms tightly around Aomine’s waist, and one thought keeps on running through his mind even as they both achieve completion again, and again.

_This can’t continue._

**

“Can I stay?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“But – but you – ”

Aomine chuckles as he pushes himself up with difficulty, his eyes turned to the side as he struggles to get one foot off the bed. “You can just say _no_ so that I can leave.”

He grabs Aomine’s forearm. “I’m not asking you to leave! I was surprised because – ” _you never asked before, and I stopped asking you to after the first night, when you looked at me like you were afraid of me._

“I’m just tired,” Aomine says, smirking at him as he adds, “You fucked me real good today.”

Except the last few rounds didn’t feel like they were _just_ fucking. At all.

Taiga grips Aomine’s shoulder, turning him towards him, but even when they’re sitting face to face, Aomine keeps his head tilted to the side. He places a hand on the bed, right between Aomine’s legs, and leans close, making Aomine finally look at him in surprise and nervousness.

“You told me to take you without a condom on,” he says, trying hard to control his temper, because he’d already lost a chance when he failed to say _‘yes please stay’_ andinstead acted like an idiot, and if he starts to shout, Aomine will too.

“I don’t remember doing that,” Aomine says, frowning and looking off to the side and generally making things difficult. Typical.

“Yeah you do,” Taiga says, voice heated, “And you remember clinging to me, calling my name when you came, and looking at me like you _lo_ – ”

Aomine presses both his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide and panicked. “Fucking shut up! I don’t – ”

He grabs Aomine’s wrists and pries them off of him. “Stop lying! Let’s both stop lying and being idiots and telling ourselves that we don’t love each other ‘coz I’m sick of it! I _love_ you, Aomine you bastard, and I want you to stay tonight and tomorrow too, _fuck_ just move in here already so that I can take care of you everyday, you dumbass!”

Taiga sees Aomine’s slack-jawed face a second before he struggles out of his grasp and curls into himself, wrapping his arms around his head and raising his knees to shield his body.

Then he literally screams. “ _Fu_ _ck you,_ Kagami! I at least wanted to, _goddamnit,_ I at least wanted to have a proper job first so that I don’t have to rely on you for everything! I refuse to be a kept bitch! But no one in their right mind would hire an omega who runs his mouth off and doesn’t play well with asshole alphas and they can all just go fuck themselves!”

It’s now Taiga’s turn to sit there and gape like a moron. But Aomine’s not done yet, and when he continues, it’s with a small, broken voice that makes Taiga’s heart ache.

“And I hate it because I’m losing hope,” Aomine says, his hand gripping tightly at his hair and his shoulders shaking. “And every month it gets harder and harder to not let myself just melt in your arms and every week I think of how nice it'd be to let myself be taken care of by you and everyday I miss you and I love you but I hate you too and now I’m crying while I’m naked and cold and hungry.”

Then Aomine raises his head just slightly, blue, watery eyes peeking at Taiga over his arms. “Fix it.”

And Taiga laughs, the sound of it sudden, loud, and almost hysterical but so, so very relieved. He reaches out to Aomine and gets right on it – he draws him into his embrace, rubs circles down his back, and whispers _‘I love you, idiot’s’_ in his ear.

“Taiga, I’m still hungry,” Aomine whines a full ten minutes later.

“Yes, yes, Daiki,” Taiga says, unable to keep from smiling in contentment.

This is one arrangement he wouldn't mind fulfilling everyday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> /pukes rainbows
> 
> Everyone can surely tell that I rushed the ending. I'm sorry!! And I didn't get to write them actually mating ~~(maybe someday?)~~. But I hope it was still acceptable at least! I've been wanting to write an ABO fic since forever and I'm glad I can finally cross this off my naughty list ~~even though it wasn't all that smutty i think?~~ :')


End file.
